Comment perdre ses moyens Par Trafalgar Law
by CaroRolo
Summary: Le saviez-vous? Trafalgar Law, un homme calculateur, qui ne montre presque jamais ses émotions et dont le sourire sadique vous envoie des frissons d'effrois tout le long de votre échine, peut perdre ses moyens, et ce, devant une seule personne? Découvrez qui et comment juste ici... (UA) One Shot basé sur la fanfiction "Le Professeur Narcissique" par Samurai-Mina! Lisez-la avant!


**A.N. : Ceci est basé sur la fanfiction _"Le Professeur Narcissique"_ de _Samurai-Mina_ qui m'a donné l'autorisation de poster ce One-Shot! Donc, veuillez la lire avant de lire celle-ci pour une meilleure compréhension de l'histoire, des personnages et de leur relation. :D **

***Je tiens à dire que c'est ma première fiction donc si vous voyez des fautes, des incohérences ou que vous souhaitez partager votre opinion sur l'histoire ou simplement laisser un commentaire, n'ayez pas peur de me l'écrire dans vos reviews! :)**

**P.S.: Je vais certainement éditer cette fiction un peu plus tard pour ajouter un lemon... ;)**

**Alala! Je suis toute nerveuse pour poster ça! X3**

* * *

><p><em>«Dans quoi me suis-je encore embarqué…»<em> était une pensée récurrente, ma foi, à voir toutes les fois qu'elle _me_ hantait l'esprit, à moi, le grand Trafalgar Law, professeur de biologie, aussi indéchiffrable qu'imperturbable, chaque fois que mon regard se posait sur _une seule et même personne_.

Personne qui, comme je l'avais remarqué quand je m'étais retourné de nouveau devant ma classe après que j'eus conclu la dernière série de longues explications _essentielles_ pour le prochain examen à venir, ne prêtait en _aucun cas_ attention à _mon_ cours puisqu'elle regardait telle la lunatique qu'elle était –bien qu'idiote serait une description plus appropriée vu ses résultats très peu enviables dans cette matière- le paysage printanier à l'extérieur des fenêtres à sa droite, la tête accotée sur sa main gauche.

Je soupirai et passai ma main tatouée du mot «D-E-A-T-H» sur le visage. Il faudrait _encore_ prévoir une soirée de rattrapage privée…_ Du plaisir à l'état pur._ Sarcasme.

-Mademoiselle Cerys! M'exclamai-je de mon bureau à l'avant de la classe.

La concernée –et presque tous les autres élèves accessoirement- sursauta sur sa chaise, envoyant valser ses feuilles sur son voisin de gauche -qui semblait la détester un peu plus- alors que son regard se portait pour la première fois à l'avant depuis le début de la classe.

-Prêtez attention au cours je vous prie. Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous augmenterez votre moyenne qui, je dois dire, est déjà très basse. Dois-je vous demander…

Je m'arrêtai de parler brusquement. Intéressant… Un sourire discret étira mes lèvres à la vue du rougissement soudain qui se répandait de plus en plus sur le visage hâlé de Cerys.

Cependant, je ne souriais pas assez subtilement si les couteaux qu'elle m'envoyait avec ses yeux n'étaient pas assez évidents. Mais cela n'empêcha en rien au rouge de ses joues de s'assombrir lorsque je me levai et m'approchai de son bureau qui se trouvait au fond de la classe, ce qui la rendait encore plus séduisante… Presque aussi belle que la nuit dernière. Et sa réaction disait clairement qu'elle ne l'avait pas oubliée elle non plus, _leur nuit_.

Mais savoir que seulement me regarder la lui faisait rappeler… Mes yeux gris pétillèrent. Cela allait être amusant. Ce serait ma petite vengeance personnelle pour les heures supplémentaires que j'aurais à enseigner encore une fois la même matière le soir même.

Je me léchai les lèvres par excitation, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu du côté de Cerys qui détourna le regard, en manque de répliques cinglantes tout d'un coup -«_et aussi de moyens» _me plaisais-je à dire- et de quelques adolescentes qui décriraient le mouvement comme étant un «tic nerveux trop mignons de Professeur Law!» Juste y penser m'irritais. Je n'étais pas mignon. Ce qui l'était, par contre, étaient les tentatives peu convaincantes de Cerys de reprendre une contenance devant la classe.

Je repris un ton sérieux et continuai mes tourmentassions.

- Est-ce que tout va bien? Vous êtes tout rouge… Faites-vous de la fièvre?

Les sous-entendus transpiraient clairement derrière mon air faussement intéressé et je me plaisais à lire les émotions de Cerys jouer sur son visage. Elle était si facile là lire…

La gêne était la plus présente, c'était compréhensible; tous les élèves de la classe regardaient l'échange, de façon trop intéressés à mon goût, mais je laissai passer cette fois puisque je ne réussirais pas à torturer Cerys comme je le voudrais sans leur aide inconsciente –un public était nécessaire pour l'embarrasser encore plus.

Il y avait aussi une bonne dose de colère, c'était évident. Je voyais bien aussi qu'elle planifiait une contre-attaque verbale sans grand succès –si vous vouliez mon avis- puisque sa langue ne répondait plus. De toute façon, du haut de ses 5 pieds 2, elle ne risquait pas de me faire grand-chose… Elle n'était pas bien menaçante, avec ses toutes petites mains.

Mais un simple flash d'émotions qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu dans la profondeur de ses yeux verts, et c'était à mon tour d'être sans voix. Était-ce du désir que j'avais vu? Puis la détermination et le sérieux vinrent voiler son regard, me faisant presque douter. Je me secouai intérieurement, ce serait à confirmer plus tard.

-Non, _monsieur_, je suis au meilleur de ma forme, répondit enfin Cerys, de nouveau composée.

Dommage. Il n'y aurait plus de plaisir à la torturer maintenant qu'elle était revenue à la normale. Toute chose avait une fin. Mon regard et mon ton redevinrent d'acier.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, vous n'aurez donc aucun problème à prêter désormais attention à mon cours. Comme tous les autres élèves de la classe d'ailleurs…

Je lançai un regard à la ronde et tout le monde se tut, pris de sueurs froides, alors qu'il tourna sa tête vers le tableau, le trouvant certainement beaucoup plus intéressant que ce qui s'était produit plus tôt. Le silence était pesant. Bien, je pouvais reprendre mon cours.

-Qu'on me remette sa copie du devoir! M'exclamai-je, faisant sursauter tous et chacun une nouvelle fois cet après-midi, alors qu'un brouhaha de feuilles envahissait la classe.

-Quant à toi, Cerys, lui murmurai-je alors que je prenais sa copie de ses mains, tu resteras après le cours.

Et je retournai à mon bureau, prenant le devoir des autres élèves sur mon chemin.

* * *

><p>Silence. Que le silence depuis que la cloche avait sonné, annonçant la fin du dernier cours de la journée et le début de la fin de semaine. Ou presque silencieux puisque les pieds de Cerys commençèrent à taper le sol d'irritation, ce qui m'irritait à mon tour. Cependant, je le cachais mieux qu'elle; ses doigts se pliaient et se dépliaient sur ses livres scolaires alors que je restais impassible, le menton accoté sur mes doigts liés, les coudes sur mon bureau.<p>

La patience de Cerys s'effritait chaque seconde qui passait, mais elle ne voulait pas, tout comme moi, briser la confrontation visuelle qu'on entretenait. Elle m'en voulait clairement pour mes actions en classe, cela se lisait dans ces yeux qui n'étaient que des fentes désormais, mais je n'avais pas à me justifier. _Elle_ était la fautive.

Les pas se firent plus rapides puis s'arrêtèrent brusquement à la suite d'un soupire résigné. Elle avait dû venir à la même conclusion elle aussi. Les coins de mes lèvres arquèrent légèrement vers le haut. J'avais gagné.

Cerys baissa la tête, sa chevelure de jais cacha son visage, et marmonna dans ses livres. C'était complètement incompréhensible. Je soupirai à mon tour.

-Répète plus fort, je n'ai rien entendu.

-J'ai dit, commença Cerys qui releva sa tête pour me faire face, mais qui ne me regardait toujours pas dans les yeux, j'ai dit que j'étais… Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir écouté ton cours…

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait sa voix se faisait de plus en plus petite. Mes yeux s'adoucirent, pour une fille têtue comme elle, c'était une première d'avouer ses erreurs.

-Mais, s'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux rencontrant enfin les miens, ce n'était pas une raison pour que tu… tu… tu m'embarrasses devant toute la classe!

-N'en fais pas un drame, déclarai-je en souriant malicieusement. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais envoyé voir Chopper et Miss Robin à l'infirmerie à ce moment-là accompagnée de Zoro avec toutes les pensées peu recommandables que tu avais en tête…

Je m'appuyai confortablement sur le dossier de ma chaise, profitant du spectacle de couleurs et d'émotions qui avait lieu sur le visage de Cerys, cherchant dans ses yeux l'étincelle de tout à l'heure, mais ne la trouvant pas. Avais-je imaginé la chose?

-Tu… tu aurais fait ça…?! Dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle croyait dangereusement bas.

Pour être franc, j'avais bien considéré l'idée, mais je ne pouvais pas sentir Zoro, l'ex-petit ami de Cerys, à moins d'un mètre d'elle, même s'il n'était désormais qu'un ami. Et avec sa compétence légendaire de se perdre un peu partout, tout le temps, cette règle non dite serait enfreinte lorsqu'elle le ramènerait sur le bon chemin.

Je n'étais pas jaloux, loin de là! J'étais seulement… un peu possessif. Surtout envers Cerys. Ce que je n'avouerais jamais, bien évidemment. Et certainement pas à la concernée non plus.

Je restai donc muet, mais mon sourire en disait long.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, déclara enfin Cerys qui se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la porte de la classe.

-Cerys, tu oublies quelque chose, dis-je toujours souriant en agitant des feuilles au-dessus de mon bureau.

Elle revint vers moi rageusement et m'arracha les feuilles des mains. Son visage se tordit de colère. Elle n'aimait apparemment pas le devoir supplémentaire de biologie que je venais de lui remettre…

* * *

><p>Je n'aurais jamais dû sous-estimer Cerys. Sa vengeance bien que petite était des plus… efficace. Traduction en deux mots: J'étais. Furieux. Ou totalement énervé. Bref, je ne me contrôlais plus et j'avais des envies de meurtre.<p>

Elle avait été d'abord des moins coopératives lors de la session de rattrapage privé que je tenais seulement pour elle dans mon appartement. Cela avait tout pris d'ailleurs pour qu'elle s'asseye simplement à la table de la cuisine pour qu'on puisse commencer.

Elle n'avait pas répondu aux questions que je lui avais posées. Lorsqu'elle avait osé parler, elle avait dit des propos idiots avec une voix haute perchée qui agressait encore maintenant mes oreilles et ma patience.

Et elle s'était amusée à dessiner –plutôt à barbouiller puisqu'elle ne possédait aucun talent en dessin- sur la feuille réponse seulement quand je l'avais regardé travailler. Sinon elle n'avait rien écrit du tout. Quoi de mieux que des réponses illisibles! Ha. Ha. Je me tordais de rire. Sarcasme.

Je grinçai des dents seulement à y repenser. On avait dit une enfant du primaire. Elle avait été des plus détestables. Et j'avais commencé sérieusement à la détester moi aussi à ce moment-là. Elle savait comment me mettre en rogne, c'était un fait. J'avais donc abandonné assez rapidement l'idée de lui faire apprendre quoi que ce soit ce soir. Son sourire satisfait avait confirmé que cela avait été son but premier… Quelle peste.

Et désormais, devant moi, se trouvait la seconde partie de sa vengeance. Mon œil droit tiqua à la vue du repas qu'elle avait préparé : des Hot Chicken. Soit des lanières de poulet cuites entre deux tranches de _pains_ –mon visage se tordit de dégoût au simple mot- recouvertes d'une sauce spécialement faite pour ce plat accompagnée de pommes de terre pilées et de petits pois.

Elle avait osé choisir du _pain_. Alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que c'était la dernière chose que je souhaitais manger. Et il n'y avait aucun échappatoire, il fallait que je _le_ mange, le gaspillage n'était pas une option. D'autant plus qu'il ne restait presque rien dans mon réfrigérateur. Pourquoi avais-je cette _chose_ en premier lieu chez moi, me demanderiez-vous? À cause d'elle, évidemment.

C'en était trop.

Une veine apparut sur mon front alors que mes mains tenaient si fermement mes couverts que mes jointures étaient devenues blanches, si je n'avais pas déjà tordu les ustensiles. Mes yeux quittèrent mon assiette pour se poser sur Cerys qui était pour le moins absorbée par son repas qu'elle avalait goulûment -certainement pour quitter la table au plus vite, ce que je lui recommandais de faire si elle ne voulait pas subir mon courroux que je promettais d'être rempli d'atroces souffrances. Puis ayant terminé, elle se leva et se dirigea prestement dans sa chambre.

Le sourire de plus tôt collé aux lèvres…

Je respirai plusieurs fois profondément pour tenter de me calmer, ce qui était difficile avec le sourire arrogant de Cerys qui passait sans cesse devant mes yeux clos. Je dépliai mes doigts, on pouvait presque entendre les ustensiles tinter de soulagement, et je me concentrai uniquement sur l'adversaire qui reposait dans mon assiette. J'endurcis mes nerfs et mon mental.

Attaquons.

* * *

><p>Allongé sur mon divan, j'écoutai des films d'horreur –pas si effrayants que cela si vous vouliez mon avis- très sanglants –il fallait le préciser-, pour ventiler toute la colère que je ressentais à l'instant, mais sans grands succès. Cerys était allée trop loin avec le souper et le repas me pesait sur l'estomac -une sensation que je qualifierais de plus que désagréable, surtout avec Bepo qui avait décidé de s'asseoir directement sur mon ventre alors que je ne lui avais rien demandé.<p>

Je me redressai un tant soit peu pour le fusiller du regard, mais complètement indifférent au mouvement et au regard, il ne fit que se pelotonner encore plus si c'était possible. Je soupirai et repris ma position initiale. Satané chat.

J'avais une énorme envie de découper _quelqu'un en particulier_ comme le psychopathe à la télévision… Mais je ne trouvais pas la motivation nécessaire pour faire de ce rêve une réalité. Il y aurait des cris, beaucoup de cris, -parce que pour me rendre la paix d'esprit, il faudrait que la mort de Cerys soit lente et douloureuse- ce qui agresserait mes oreilles au plus haut point et alerterait le voisinage; je détestais qu'on se mêle de mes affaires.

Il faudrait que je tienne en compte le facteur «Leïla» aussi. La sœur de Cerys devenait une véritable démone lorsqu'on touchait en mal à sa famille. Se faire tuer à son tour n'était pas très valorisant.

Sans oublier qu'il y aurait aussi beaucoup de sang qui giclerait où bon lui semblerait, teintant mes mur et mes planchers de rouge –une belle couleur, mais je préférais de loin le jaune- et tout le nettoyer par après alors que Cerys était celle qui faisait le ménage serait une ironie dont je ne souhaitais pas être l'objet. Je pouvais déjà m'imaginer le rire de Cerys qui se moquerait de moi d'outre-tombe alors que je galérerais à nettoyer le tapis.

«_M'énervant même après sa mort…»_ Je ris à cette pensée. Une chose était sûre : Cerys serait ma mort bien avant que je ne cause la sienne. Il faudrait donc trouver une autre alternative pour assouvir la colère qui m'habitait encore.

Le cours de mes pensées fut interrompu quand j'entendis des pas hésitants se diriger vers le salon. Cerys revenait de sa chambre, mais je reportai mon attention sur le film même si je ne le regardais pas vraiment. Elle s'arrêta à côté du bras du divan où reposait ma tête, me surplombant de sa petite taille, puis déposa sur mon visage une feuille?

Je fronçai les sourcils puis m'assis sur le sofa, délogeant Bepo au passage qui tomba pas très élégamment au sol et alla se réfugier au pied de Cerys, miaulant de mécontentement. Cette dernière s'accroupit et commença à le flatter sans donner d'explication pour le bout de papier. Bout de papier qui après l'avoir lu était en fait le devoir que je lui avais remis plus tôt en classe et qui lui avait servi de cahier de dessin. Sauf que désormais, les coups de crayons inutiles avaient été effacés et remplacés par des réponses écrites -dont la plupart était inexacte, mais je sentais qu'elle avait mis de l'effort à la tâche- rendant le tout beaucoup plus propre et lisible.

Je lui jetai un regard à la dérobée et vus qu'elle m'observait, les yeux remplis d'anticipation. Je souris malicieusement intérieurement, mais gardai un masque d'indifférence à l'extérieur. Si ce que je pensais s'avérait exact -le contraire m'étonnerait grandement-, je venais de trouver l'occasion de me venger à mon tour.

-Si c'est là ta manière de te faire pardonner, commençai-je, captant du même fait toute l'attention de Cerys, et bien, ça ne marche pas. C'est bourré d'erreurs.

Je tournai la tête pour fixer de nouveau la télévision sans la voir et me calai, les bras croisés, dans les coussins, ma main gauche tenant toujours le devoir de Cerys alors que je me concentrai sur son visage dans ma vision périphérique. Ma prédiction se vérifia lorsque Cerys se mordit la lèvre inférieure et qu'elle baissa la tête pour interroger Bepo du regard –ce qui était assez curieux, selon moi; ce n'était pas comme si un chat allait aider en quoi que ce soit.

-A-alors… Dit-elle, posant ses yeux de nouveau sur les miens en déglutissant. Que veux-tu que je fasse pour me racheter?

J'écarquillai imperceptiblement les yeux à la vue de l'étincelle de cet après-midi revenue dans son regard. Le désir qui brillait au fond me fit tourner la tête pour que je lui fasse face. C'était d'une telle intensité que sa chaleur se répandait déjà à l'intérieur de mon corps faisant fondre le ressentiment que j'avais ressenti à son égard et oublier le film tout comme le devoir qui tenait certainement compagnie au chat sur le sol du salon.

-Plutôt qu'est-ce que _tu_ veux faire, répondis-je simplement, anticipant presqu'impatiemment ses prochaines actions.

Ses yeux fixèrent un instant le vide alors qu'elle lissait de nouveau les poils de Bepo inconsciemment, totalement absorbée par ses pensées, puis elle se leva, délaissant la boule de poils qui miaula en désaccord. Elle prit quelques grandes inspirations –la connaissant, c'était sûrement pour calmer les battements de son cœur ou se donner du courage-, pour ensuite carrément me sauter sur les genoux et écraser ses lèvres contre les miennes, faisant percuter nos dents par la même occasion.

Le baiser était passionné, colérique et surtout douloureux, ce qui –je l'imaginais- était la cause de son replis soudain de mes lèvres en gémissant, me laissant totalement pantois parce que –je pouvais bien l'avouer- cela m'avait définitivement surpris. Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais cru Cerys capable d'être aussi directe en affaires, surtout celles d'ordre amoureux… Bien qu'elle restait toujours aussi maladroite.

Je lui lançai un regard espiègle et un sourire carnassier alors que je dépliai mes bras et les fit glisser _doucement_ sur ses cuisses qui emprisonnaient les miennes, élicitant des frissons et une chaleur que je savais se répandait partout en elle, jusqu'à ses fesses que je me plus à empoigner fermement, lui coupant le souffle. Je la tirai à moi, nos corps désormais si près l'un de l'autre que nos souffles se mélangèrent, la proximité la faisant rougir et détourner le regard. Elle était si belle. Le rouge aux joues, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, les yeux papillonnant, sa manière de se raidir d'anticipation… Son regard empli de désir qui me rendait fou. Un contraste assez frappant avec la pudeur innocente qu'elle venait de faire preuve.

Je caressai sa joue brûlante avec le derrière de ma main droite pendant qu'elle se lassait aller au touché, fermant les yeux de bien-être et respirant doucement, puis je continuai la caresse sur la peau douce de sa mâchoire jusqu'à une mèche de cheveux que je me plus à sentir. Même au printemps, ses cheveux avaient la douce odeur de l'automne… Je la glissai derrière son oreille que je m'amusai à taquiner avec mes doigts.

Puis ce fut au tour de ma bouche de titiller son point sensible en le lichant et le mordillant,rendant les respirations de Cerys irrégulières alors qu'elle agrippait mes épaules avec plus de force. Je ris doucement à ses réactions, les vibrations envoyèrent d'autres frissons le long de son échine, avant de murmurer à son oreille de ma voix la plus basse :

-Mmmm… Tu sais… Je ne me contenterai pas seulement d'un baiser…

Elle retint son souffle alors que je glissai ma main sous son uniforme, effleurant malicieusement la peau sensible de son dos, montant et redescendant _lentement._ C'était une véritable torture pour Cerys qui soupirait dans mon oreille, m'excitant à mon tour. Ses bras délaissèrent mes épaules pour s'accrocher à ma nuque, ses doigts jouèrent avec mes cheveux courts puis ses pieds glissèrent derrière mon dos et elle se colla encore plus près si c'était possible.

Nos hanches se frictionnèrent au mouvement, m'envoyant une décharge de plaisir qui me coupa le souffle et rendit mon pantalon encore plus serré. Les vêtements devenaient vraiment encombrants…

-Dan-dans ce cas… Murmura difficilement Cerys qui essayait de retrouver un souffle moins saccadé sans grand succès. Que… Que dirais-tu… Que je m'offre tout à toi…?

Une simple question et le désir avait pris le dessus sur la raison.

Je m'emparai de la bouche de Cerys, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour glisser ma langue à l'intérieur et jouer avec la sienne. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle gémit lorsque mes mains retournèrent sur fesses. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné et l'appel de l'air était pressant. Nous nous séparâmes et elle ouvrit les yeux, haletante. Ses yeux luisaient de désir. Il était temps de changer d'endroits, je ne me contrôlerais plus longtemps sous ce regard. Je me levai d'un coup et elle eût un petit cri de surprise. Puis je me dirigeai vers ma chambre en faisant de grandes enjambées, tenant Cerys fermement à moi.

Je l'embrassai de nouveau quand nous traversâmes le seuil de la pièce. Mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers elle lorsque je la déposai sur mon lit.

* * *

><p>«<em>Dans quoi me suis-je encore embarqué…<em>» était une pensée récurrente, ma foi, à voir toutes les fois qu'elle me hantait presque affectueusement l'esprit, à moi, le grand Trafalgar Law, amoureux possessif, aussi indéchiffrable qu'imperturbable –il me semblait-, chaque fois que mon regard se posait sur_ une seule et même femme_.

Femme qui, parce que je la considérais comme étant la plus cher à mon cœur, était allongée endormie à mes côtés, nue et toute ébouriffée –bien que j'étais moi-même dans un état similaire. Je soupirai de contentement et la regardai d'une tendresse non-contenue. Mes mains retracèrent doucement sur sa peau les souvenirs de la nuit précédente, la faisant frissonner… _Du plaisir à l'état pur._

J'approchai mes lèvres de son oreille, mon souffle la balayant quelque peu. Puis un simple murmure presque inaudible traversa le sourire qui s'était formé sur mon visage:

-Cerys, je t'aime…

* * *

><p>-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demandais-je dégoûté à Cerys, mes yeux endormis s'écarquillant devant le déjeuner qui me narguait.<p>

-Tu ne vois pas? Dit Cerys, feignant l'innocence alors que même un idiot –sauf peut-être son ami Luffy- saurait entendre le rire diabolique qui jouaient derrière son sourire angélique et l'éclair de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux verts. C'est du pain doré évidemment!

Ma mâchoire se crispa, tout ce qui s'était dit durant la nuit évaporé. Cerys, qui avait dû sentir ma soudaine envie de meurtre, s'enfuit s'embarrer dans sa chambre, ricanant pas très subtilement sur son chemin –la connaissant, c'était intentionnel- ce qui n'aidait en rien à l'irritation qui m'habitait. C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

-CERYS! Criais-je en me dirigeant furieusement vers sa chambre. _«Tu me fais VRAIMENT perdre mes moyens!»_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. : Cerys a vécu chez Law pendant 6 mois, c'est pourquoi elle a sa propre chambre dans l'appartement de Law et qu'il reste du pain dans son garde-manger. -.-' Pour plus de détails -parce que ne comptez pas sur moi pour que je vous spoil des trucs importants sur l'histoire originale... ;) - allez lire la fiction "<em>Le Professeur Narcissique<em>" de _Samurai-Mina_!**


End file.
